The First Perseus
by Aristotle DireWolf
Summary: The mysterious wolf has put Olympus in shambles. What will happen when they discover that he might be a possible relation and that Aphrodite isn't really Aphrodite.What will their reaction be when they read the diary of a unknown god and discover for the first time their own mistakes and secrets, read to find out . This is a Percy/Hestia story.Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was brightly reflecting the shining halls of the throne room of Olympus, which as usual was ringing from the remainders of the shouting matches that had taken place there.

Athena it seemed, was currently educating "seaweed face" aka Poseidon about the proper etiquette, that he argued, he already knew.

The king of the skies and the lord of the dead were fighting about who was eldest, Zeus supported his argument saying that spending time in "ol' pops" stomach doesn't even count. And Hades replied "why, you dumbass, being in dads stomach doesn't mean I didn't age or wasn't alive, even if I didn't appreciate the amount of food he gorged on, seriously I think your wife's affecting you."

Artemis , was ranting about how being a maiden is the most beneficial oath, to Hestia who was just listening and throwing a disapproving glance to her family, in the moments Artemis stopped to take a breath, who always managed to end up fighting among themselves .

While Apollo and Hermes were discussing the most effective way of pranking that all the blame goes to Ares, who was as of now snogging Aphrodite, whose husband, Hephaestus was busy uploading a video of Dionysus in one of his drunken frenzies.

Hera seemed to be innocently reading a book, only if you carefully noticed the title went as such, "20 Ways To Punish An Unfaithful Husband", one could only pity the king of gods ,seeing the sinister gleam in her eyes along with the maniac like grin.

Demeter was, as it seemed, muttering to herself. A curious ear or two could often hear her murmuring of how poor Kore was stolen from her by that disgusting corpse breath and how eating cereal has just about so many advantages.

Then, suddenly there ensued a pin- drop silence as a black portal opened out of nowhere and revealed a Pair of eyes. Out of the portal emerged a beautiful wolf of pure white fur and shockingly intelligent violet eyes .The wolf gave a start and realizing his surroundings let out an ear piercing howl.

"Is this one of your pets, Artie" said Apollo with a wince. "Shut him up while you're at it alright, geez, he's loud.

"Of course not, you idiot, none of the wolf's that guard the hunt are of white fur. And if you fail to notice, those eyes are not animal, I see intelligence in those eyes. I presume that the wolf can change into a more human form" stated Artemis with a thoughtful face.

"Since when did you become a genius, Arty, I thought that was Athena's job" said Apollo with a funny look on his face.

"It was quite obvious Apollo", commented Poseidon.

"Oh really, was it that obvious that you figured it out so easily, Sherlock" mocked Athena

"You really shouldn't think so much, you may hurt that small thing you call your brain" she continued.

"Shut your trap, owl face" said Poseidon

"Barnacle beard"

"Book worm"

"Seaweed face"

"Bird brain"

"Coral creep"

"Why you…

"Silence" hollered Zeus with smug smile on his face, having won his argument with his brother, who sat on his throne muttering bad words under his breath.

"Let us see what the fates have brought us today" he continued.

Hearing this the wolf was encompassed by a bright purple and black aura, and appeared a boy, which seemed to be of 14 to 15 years of age. He had pitch white hair, startling violet eye that seemed to draw you in and beautiful face (by beautiful I mean a face of exceeding good looks, that would even dull that of Adonis).Some of the Olympians were blushing heavily , due to the fact they found this 15 year old attractive. Even the male gods were not immune to the boy's beauty.

"What is your name, boy", asked Ares looking mildly interested.

"Now that you ask" he replied curtly. "It's none of your business, as will only answer those who are elder to me and are true gods or goddesses" giving a wink to Hestia, who caught it and duly blushed a deep golden "As I can see your thoughts and age, which in my opinion are truly disgusting, never did I know you were a pedophile, Ares god of war. I should suggest you go back to doing whatever that it is that you were doing and leave the talking to the elders, "boy", seeing that we are about to read a book, frankly, I don't think you have the brains or patience to compensate. ", he finished with confidence.

The Olympians were staring mouth agape at the boy who possessed the vocabulary and confidence of a powerful adult, he had by now turned towards Ares, who was glaring at him. As the boy returned his glare, Ares seemed to have shrunk back in his throne, looking like he was about to wet his pants.

Then the boy turned to Aphrodite who was looking surprised and had a hint of recognition in her eyes.

"And by the way, longtime no see, Viola" the boy said looking pointedly at Aphrodite, who let out a horrified gasp.

"It's you isn't it, Perseus" she questioned

"Found me at last have you? Must be on her orders and what exactly happened to your face, you look uglier than before" she said looking confused as ever.

"Please, spare me the act would you, you already know very well that even though those seated in the room are immortals, they may not be able to stand my looks. Just take a look at them, and tell me what you see, just because sister's blessing you are immune" he said looking amused to see the look on Aphrodite's (Viola, really) as she scanned the room for the Olympian's expressions.

Some of the males were trying to hide their faces, and all the females were already blushing, realizing that, Aphrodite, being the love goddess would already know their secrets.

"So... Uh... you're uglier than me, huh" grunted Hephaestus, the god of the Forge. Trying yet failing to disperse the building tension in the room.

There were several face palms, some unbelieving looks and a few "are you really serious "s.

"Anyways, how do you know Aphie? And why are you calling her Viola, Who is this Viola?" Asked Hermes, god of thieves.

"Well to answer your first question, Aphrodite is my sister. Secondly, she (pointing at 'Aphrodite, who is really someone else) is not Aphrodite, I have spent a good half of my life with Aphie, and I should know her when I see her, no, she is Viola, high priestess to Aphrodite. So now you may realize how powerful my sister is, besides you wouldn't be important enough for her to grace you with her face." He ended in one breath.

"Who are you, who are you really?" asked Apollo with fear in his voice.

"I am the seventh child of Kronos and Rhea, the first Perseus, the god of intelligence, procreation, divinity, time and destruction. And emotions, heroes, dominance, male beauty, foresight,hunting,weapons and crushes are my smaller domains." He said with a smile.

AN: This is my first fanfic , so be free to criticize . BTW this story is purely Percy/Hestia so don't blame me later. Pls comment .


	2. Spoiler

A/n : Hey guys I wanted to make few changes and decided to update but then thought against it, so now Perseus is the god of Divinity,Procreation, Intelligence,Time, Destruction And Emotions, Heroes, Weapons,Male Beauty, Foreseeing, Crushes, Dominance, Hunting are his smaller domains.

I am having trouble on deciding whether i should update every week with smaller 500 word chapters or writing per month with 1000 or more word chapter. since you guys are the readers i will let you decide how you want to have it.

Writing monthly would have better content and lesser grammatical mistakes and writing weekly would sate your curiosity more frequently , so pls do tell, and as I am a good person I will not make this a author note chapter and disappoint you guys so here's a spoiler from the story. 

**Spoiler :**

Diary entry one.

Day one.

 **This Is A Journal**

Dear Diary,

I was just born about two hours ago. And I must say my life is eventful, cause a lot has already happened in these couple of hours. This journal ,I got from my mom , she told me I was special and my life would be very exciting so I should write so that other **simpletons** would learn from me, I like this word " **simpleton** " it means to be very stupid, after I was born I heard my aunt using this word on my dad. She said " Of course it hurts , you simpleton, do think labor is some kind of cakewalk." " Hey, How should I know,do I look pregnant?" Dad said. "You look pregnant to me" said Uncle Krios, laughing." I'll get you for that owww ow ow..." Daddy screamed as Mommy squeezed his hand tightly, though I was told this later , apparently having you hand squeezed by a titan , even female, is equivalent to putting your hand under a hydraulic press , so i guessed it must have hurt a lot. Anyways I had by this time arrived in the world. I was told that just after i was born , my first words were ," whats a simpleton, mommy?" " it means to be very stupid honey" mom answered smiling. " How do you know what we were talking about,little kid?" asked my cousin Selene ( I got to know later, I am writing from memory). " You were loud " I said, causing every present titan to fall laughing except Selene who was blushing heavily. My guess was she had already fallen for my formidable looks. You see after I was born I realized 5 things . First- I am the first god born, all the titans present were looking at me shocked after i was born as they were getting a gentler almost **godly** , strike that, they were getting a godly aura from me, their being shocked was caused not due to the fact I was the start of a new breed of Deities and that I was not a titan, no , it was caused due to the fact I was stunning in my looks . Now, all modesty aside , I am really really handsome, charming, stunning, these adjectives were provided by my admirers, which was a lot. Second thing was that I was the god of Divinity,Procreation, Intelligence,Time, Destruction And Emotions, Heroes, Weapons, Crushes,Male Beauty, Foreseeing, Dominance, Hunting were my smaller domains, the fates had arrived exactly 1 hour 34 minutes and 43 seconds after my birth, this massive load of powers were quite a lot conflicting and caused me to have 5 different personalities, let me explain a bit, these personalities have different names ,appearances, attitudes, domains,and if I want even bodies. I had labeled them - The Dominant, The Swagger ,The Intellect,The Victor and The Assassin. 

A/n: So how do you like it , if you have any ideas to improve my story or any questions pls comment, and remember to vote.

 **Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, Rick Riordan does. But I do own the characters in my story.**

 **A/n- I am sorry for the delay, I had too much to do and little time. Enjoy this update and comment**

"Wait a second… If you are dad's brother how come Aphrodite's your sister, she was born from Ouranos, right?" asked Apollo with a thoughtful face, which by the way looks super funny.

"Yes my dear simpleton of a nephew, she is my sister in arms, you could say; Meaning I have to save her ass every time she's in trouble, just because mom says so.," said Perseus, murmuring the last part so no one could hear him.

Everyone except Hestia, who shot him a questioning glance, had by now burst out laughing, the ones who were chuckling had by now developed a laughing fit, seeing that Apollo had not yet figured out the joke and was pouting.

"Hey, no need to be mean, I was just asking a question, and I'm pretty sure, if I hadn't asked Athena would have." Said Apollo, grinning.

"I would have not, I had already figured it out" said Athena, taking offence on the simple statement.

"Anyways - , Perseus drawled

-you are not supposed to know about me, or that I have been aiding you in those recent wars" he told them, his voice full of fresh hurt and regret.

"But dire times call for dire measures. However, since I will not be able to stay here, in your realm, as they say, without alerting the enemies about my presence. We would not want then to take those extra cautions we do not have the force to oppose. Therefore, I shall be leaving you a method or better said a book, through which I would tell you my story, start till end .And after that, I haven't even thought about it…. If it goes without any of you sending people to Tartarus the hard way ,we would have to prep for the upcoming war, or rather wars .

"Just to be safe, why would we be after killing people?" Asked Demeter.

"Kill, kill who?" said you can guess who.

"Ares, you attention span is abysmal. As to your question, Demeter, I have been watch you people for millennia, and the book I am giving you is a dairy of my personal records, so, all of your dirty little secrets are going to be revealed." He stated, a smirk making its way to his lips.

"Oh , and Artemis, if I were you I would stock up on weapons before reading time ,because Apollo has been very 'active' lately" he said looking at Artemis as she grimaced and vanished in a shower of gold.

He proceeded in giving small warnings and clues to everyone, until at last only Poseidon was left.

"Poseidon, as clique as this may sound, Brace yourself, brother" he made his way to the doors a large grin adorning his face.

"I almost forgot" he produced a beautiful book, with platinum ridges and gold pages. The cover was encrusted with precious jewels.

"This belonged to mom, she gave it to me before I had to leave" he said his voice full of regret as a tear trailed down his cheeks.

"She told me to give it of my wife, as father had done to her. It was a kind of family tradition."

He blushed as he said this. Which a majority of gods found to be very cute.

"But since I have sworn to celibacy, I find it increasingly difficult having them think too much into the gesture. Therefore, I shall give it to Athena, who not unlike me, is sworn to virginity, and above all because I think she is responsible enough to look after my book."

"When you would open it at the time to read, which would be 10 in the morning to 5 in the evening. Since this diary is only a medium for me tell my story through, the words would appear at the time you open the diary and vanish at the time of the curfew. You will have to read the book, obviously, and a screen, of my making would show you selected pieces of visual memory."

"Athena, are you up to the task?" he inquired formally.

"I am" she replied, but in her mind she could not help but read more into the action.

"Well, then I would be leaving now, it is nice to have a family once more" he said, and with a smile turned into a wolf cub once again.

The black portal had returned in the middle of the throne room, and just before the cub stepped through he seem to remember something, and he turned in Athena's direction and said -

"Keep the family heirloom safe, and I suppose I should have told you before, when in the presence of other females, it tends to spark jealousy. Therefore, I warn you of fights with the other goddesses. Another thing, if this book is held by anyone other than you without your permission, it will melt all over the culprits hand and effectively bind him, a clever idea of mine.

"So, nephew, don't even think about It." he said with a grin, turning his attention to Hermes, god of thieves and lies.

"Farewell" he told his family.

The wolf cub let out an ear – piercing howl and bounded through the portal, vanishing before the Olympian's eyes.


	4. Notice ( pls read)

Dear readers ,

I have made a decision and a very important one too,

After having a whole chapter (1,400 words if u must know) ,washed from my laptop due to refreshing,

I came to determine that writing on Wattpad is much easier and from now on I would be continuing this story

there . I am really thankful for all the support u guys gave me and would be looking forward to reading ur reviews there.

 **Here is the link : story/182673367-the-seventh-child-of-kronos.**

 **Once again a tearful peace out! ?**


End file.
